


autumn leaves falling down (like pieces into place)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pancakes, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: "Here you are, Pumpkin.""We're not doing 'Pumpkin.'"





	autumn leaves falling down (like pieces into place)

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 30: pumpkin
> 
> Title is from All Too Well by Taylor Swift

Magnus is making pancakes. Smells of cinnamon and pumpkin drift through the loft and Alec sinks into the warmth of it. His husband is the one with cat eyes, but Alec feels catlike as he sits sleepily at their kitchen table. Sunlight streams in through the windows, warming him and the apartment.

He looks up as Magnus places a mug of coffee in front of him. “Here you are, Pumpkin,” Magnus says.

Alec smiles gratefully, taking a sip before his brain catches up to what Magnus called him. “‘Pumpkin?’” he asks, raising an eyebrow at Magnus’s back as his husband flips the pancakes.

“Mhm,” Magnus hums. “I think it’s cute.” Two plates float down from the cabinet, accompanied by a few blue sparks of magic. Alec tuts disapprovingly as Magnus plates their breakfast.

“We’re not doing ‘Pumpkin,’” Alec says matter-of-factly. Magnus pouts, setting Alec’s plate in front of him and sitting down next to him.

“But you didn’t like ‘Pup’ either,” Magnus says. “I thought ‘Pumpkin’ would be a nice seasonal alternative.”

Alec shakes his head adamantly. “‘Pumpkin’ is something you call a cat. An orange cat. I’m neither of those things.”

“You’d be a very cute cat,” Magnus says, cupping the side of Alec’s head and playing with a curly strand hanging down from his bedhead. Alec sighs despite himself. It always relaxes him when Magnus’s hands are in his hair. “Please, Pumpkin?” Magnus asks in a sweet voice and a smile Alec is helpless to resist.

“Fine,” Alec says. He grumbles just a bit, but he can’t help but smile when Magnus kisses his cheek in celebration. Alec takes another bite of pancake, smiling around it.

Magnus is beaming as he eats, and Alec almost rolls his eyes but he doesn’t. Alec doesn’t understand pet names, or why Magnus is so insistent on finding him one, but he does understand one thing: he would let Magnus call him anything at all if it means he gets to see that smile on his husband’s face.

It’s brighter than any amount of sunlight. It’s sweeter than the cinnamon sugar in their pancakes. It’s—

“What?” Magnus asks amusedly, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

Alec smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

And there it is again, that smile. For a moment, Alec can’t quite believe he put it there, that he gets to put it there for the rest of their long, long lives.

“I love you, too, Pumpkin,” Magnus says. No, Alec decides, pet names aren’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
